jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom's Woods chapter 2: The feast(s)
Welcome to chapter 2! In this chapter, we continue through the early life of Ember, and we find out what happens to Joshua, after he is swarmed by Compsognathus... Malchom's Woods chapter 3: The fire goddess Malchom's Woods chapter 4: Escape from hell Malchom's Woods chapter 5: The fog-Bulls Malchom's Woods chapter 6: Unlikely allies Malchom's Woods chapter 7: Exodus Malchom's Woods chapter 8: Road trip Malchom's Woods chapter 9: Cage Malchom's Woods chapter 10: The great desert Malchom's Woods chapter 11: The mountains on high|written = Carnotaur|release = }} Chapter 2: The feast(s) Mice Several weeks past for him. After some time, he had constructed a view of the world, based on the information he had gathered from a time just less lengthy than a month: He was a species of creature designed for hunting and killing, and he had a title; a title that the Beings(which were the highest form of life he knew of, and that he-and his companions-were not much less intelligent than them), called him. The title, if course, was Ember. The term had a nice ring to it, so he began to identify himself as Ember. Ember, as he was now called, was not in any way related to these Beings, but was in the parental care of them. Of his origins, he knew nothing. He could barely guess his start, and where he came from. Another thing of note, is that the Beings, by him, would be understood to be Humans. However, he could not understand English, or any Human language for that matter. Still, he would differentiate them from all other creations of this world, and so he would recognize them-as man could understand it-as Humans... Almost daily, a routine would occur, of them waking, their most frequently seen Human feeding them, and then playing with one another. Play was lightly rough, with them snipping, jumping, chasing, and playing tug-of-war with one another, as well as the Human. Ember and the larger female(called "Delta"), were the most active of the the four. The other two usually just sat around, and didn't do much. They seemed sick, and soon it became apparent they were. One day Ember awoke to see the male(called Bengal) sleeping in the other cage. But Ember noticed he looked frail, and malnourished. The same could be said for the other female called Sunshine, because she acted lazy, and didn't eat much, which caused her to be scrawny like Bengal. The same day, the routine started again: The Human(that Ember, through listening carefully to the Humans to talk to each other, learned the Human was called "Owen", and there was also another word they used: "Grady") was crouched down a few feet away, holding a small furry object, with a long naked string hanging from it. "Delta," he said, moving slowly toward her. He took the furry thing, handed it to Delta. He watched with a smile, as she did not devoured it, but slowly tried to eat this new food they started to be given. He pulled out of a small sack, three more of the food items, and gave them to the rest of the pack. Ember loved the new food. They were dead, but were of some type of animal barely similar to the Humans. They always were a little hard to eat for his size, but he preferred them over the little tasteless kernels he used to be fed. Ember swallowed his whole, but Bengal and Sunshine were, as usual not eating, so Owen tried to encourage them by rubbing their heads, and offering the food closer to their faces. But suddenly, and horrifyingly began to cough and vomit. They then slowly collapsed, writhing like a pair of Snakes, who's heads had been severed. The Human,s face drained of life, as he watched in terror at then two infants with large eyes. At first, his mouth moved, but words had yet to escape them."Dr. Wu!" the being yelled. "Yes, Grady?" came a concerned reply. Then the the Human he had first seen at birth came into the room. Evidently his name was Wu. When he came in, he looked down, and saw the two raptors, the female now dead, Bengal still holding on. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor. "No..." he said, tears coming out of his eyes. But these tears were off sorrow, not of joy, as Ember had known them. He picked up Bengal, and said, "They were... why?!" He looked at the helpless animal, as it took its final, tiny, gasp. With the death of the half of the group, a silence had come into the room, louder than sound itself. Delta and Ember had slunk away from the occurrence, and into their respective cages. From his vantage point in the cage, he saw that Wu stood with a face of defeat. But Ember was puzzled. Was the happy one now... sad? The concept of unhappiness and grief, was a whole new world that he didn't want to explore. Sadness was new, and strange. He took one last glance at the happy Human called Wu, and saw something else new to his youthful eyes. A hint of something so subtle, it could be overlooked in the fray: a hint of insanity. Devoradores de carne A time ago, short in reality, but long in Malchom's time, Josh had known a Hispanic man named Juan Sanchez. Juan was the only other one besides Josh who stayed behind in Glen Rose. He was a really great guy from what Joshua saw of him. He didn't last very long... Compies had killed him. He remembered when he had found Juan's body, covered in green. Josh had thought he found a dead dinosaur carcass, but he realized after they came off of his mangled corpse. But he had a name for the Compies: "Devoradores de carne": (Little Flesh Eaters). Just a simple term, but menacing in every word, letter and syllable off the tongue. Just the word, 'Flesh', brought sick feelings. Josh began to fully pass out from the venom. But he wouldn't let that happen... he couldn't let that happen. However, it wasn't just one Compy he was being attacked from, it was a horde from the Abzu of old. He pushed himself up through the attacking horde, throwing several off, as he stumbled like a man drunk on too much fermented flora. He tried to focus, as his flesh was snipped, pinched, and stung from the fangs of Basilisks. One fell from his shoulder, and unluckily met the stomping end of Joshua's boot. It's fragile skull cracked. Such a thing was pure gore, but that was the last thought on his raging mind. His pure rage was what was saving him. He grabbed another one, reaching through a dispersing cloud of green scales, and quickly broke it's neck. SNAP! The Compies began to flee, after seeing two of their comrades die gruesomely, but there was still one slacker that kept on fighting. It nipped at his leg. Josh kicked it hard in the torso, and it went flying into a large boulder on the rocky, dry riverbank, killing on impact. Still not collecting himself, he raged over to the animal. He then picked it up. He stared into it's black Reptile eye of deviousness "You bit me," he said, letting it slide from his hand, and onto the dried up river bed, "Learn some dang manners, pest". He looked into the woods, and saw(from what he assumed was) the pack leader. It snapped at him from the safety of a high rock. Finally calming down, he picked up his own rock, and threw the stone at it. It scampered into the green, and brown foliage, squeaking loudly in fright, into the woods. Play-time After the death of Bengal and Sunshine, things stayed almost the same. However, they soon were being let outside into the green, lush world they belonged in. Delta and Ember were sent every other or so day, to be with the Owen character. The first thing he heard that he disliked was a little object that clicked. Ember hated it. The Human used it, while speaking, to train the raptors. Still, he learned to tolerate it. They learned fast, knowing the signs the Human gave, listening for key words, and obeying commands. Ember grew quickly, and soon he was a strong killing machine, that was trained well. As time went on, they matured, and learned to train with the Human perfectly. Eventually, they were introduced to five more of their kind. They weren't all met at the same time, but they met one every now and then. Months past, and Ember realized that he was the only male among the other six: quite a awkward position for him. Soon he cataloged all of the females: 1. A blue raptor, with high intelligence(very similar to Ember's state of mind). He learned her name was her color: Blue. She soon took dominion of the pack as Beta, disapproving Ember's assumption that the teal female, Delta, would be Alpha. But, the Human seemed to have taken that position, leaving Delta as Gamma, in the proper successive order, and Blue as Beta. 2. A green female named Charlie. She was energetic, and sort of immature compared to the rest of the seven. She was the second-lowest-ranking member, and Ember disliked her. 3. A very quite raptor, who's name was Echo. She was Ember's most liked, because she always the more subtle member of the group, not being to energetic, or violent like the next two. 4. This one was a brownish-tan raptor, but they never had fully named her, so he just knew who she was. In truth, her InGen title was A-2, and she was very violent. 5. The final was the most villainous of the lucky-numbered group. He, like A-2, did not know her name, but her designation was V-2. She was grey, her eyes yellow, and her face a terrible disposition. He hated her beyond all the others. V-2 was violent, and continually tried to buck the system, and attack the others for piety reasons. She also tried to assert dominance on Blue, but did not gain her success, and remained lower in class. In order from highest authority, the order would be as such, excluding the Human: Blue: Alpha(Beta), Delta: Beta, Echo: Gamma, V-2: Delta, A-2: Epsilon, Charlie: Zeta, and Ember: Eta... These were the new members of his group, but it did not stay the same. The new members accepted Delta as a fellow pack-member, but rejected Ember, and viewed him as a rival and subordinate. Though they were females, their basic instinct to have one or more males a part of the grouping, was not absent, but Ember was not popular among them, for reasons he himself did not understand. Fighting would brake out between him, and other members for food rights. Things had started declining. After almost one year of life with the other members, Ember had become a complete outcast, and V-2 had become extremely aggressive. and would attack them more often. The raptors did not learn to tolerate her, and she herself became a dangerous outcast. Then, one morning, she was gone. Just like that. Ember and the rest awoke to see her area vacant of Reptilian mass. Still, considering she was hated, no one took much interest in her absence. The same day, the Human he had first seen, Wu, took him away from the group. He didn't know what happened, but he had been tranquilized, hauled away, swiftly put in a cage, and then ultimately loaded him in a vehicle. Ember awoke in the back of the vehicle, which startled him, for he had never before been inside a moving thing not being the arms of a Human. They drove for a little while, although Ember knew not where, and then they arrived at a large, concrete building, deep into the jungle. Ember was still in his cage, when they backed up to the building. He thought he would be crushed against the wall, but it stopped, and a large square opening appeared in front of him, outside of the cage. Then his cage opened, and he was granted leave, but only into the opening into the building. He could see nothing from inside, and a scent came out that smelled like stone, and even more strangely: his own kind. Since he could go nowhere else, and they seemed to want him go from his cage, he did so, in full trusting of their wisdom. He went through the hole, and then stood there in the darkness. Yet it was not fully dark, because there were two dim lights on the ceiling. Above him, and against the front side of the innermost building, was a large platform. He heard a sound, so he looked up to see Wu looking down on to him. He spoke. "You'll have no trouble here," he said, smiling in a way that seemed unnaturally forced. "your going to be very safe here, Ember... very safe." Then Wu walked out, hastily leaving him there, closing a door Ember didn't see, but only heard. Ember just stood there for a little bit, but then he heard a snarl. This as well startled him, just like waking up in an alien place. He discerned the noise was from a raptor... that explained the smell, and it was a feminine scent. Suddenly, he knew without a faintest shadow of a doubt, who it was... it was V-2. Continue To chapter 3: Malchom's Woods chapter 3: The fire goddess. Category:Malchom's Woods chapter